


Old Soldiers Never Die, They Just Fade Away

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Older Not Dead prompt-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is feeling ill, and Lestrade is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Soldiers Never Die, They Just Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Older not Dead com on LJ, promptathon 9, New Beginnings
> 
> Prompt: John/Lestrade. Old soldiers never die, they just fade away

__John Watson woke up and groaned.  He could hear voices from below and tried to summon up both the energy and the enthusiasm to get out of bed and go down and join conversation.  The pain from his badly bruised ribs combined with the chest infection didn’t provide any encouragement to move and so he continued to lie in bed.  He heard footsteps approaching and turned his head to smile as Lestrade entered the bedroom.

“How are you feeling this morning?” he asked as he kissed him on the forehead. 

“Rough and tired.”

“Stay in bed then.  I’ve brought you a cup of tea.”

“If I don’t move I may never get up again.  I feel like I could lie here and just fade away.”

“Don’t be daft.  Get some food inside you and some more sleep and you’ll be back out chasing after Sherlock like a good ‘un.”

“That’s the problem, I don’t even know if I want to chase after Sherlock anymore.”

Whatever reply Lestrade had been going to make was lost as the smoke alarm sounded.

“I think your toast may not make it up here after all.  Should I go and tell Mrs Hudson not to worry?”

“No, don’t bother.  She ignores it.  I just hope the flat never catches fire properly because I’m sure no-one would take the slightest notice when the alarm went off.”

“Right.  I’ll go and see if I can find you something to eat for breakfast and then you can go back to sleep.”

“But the case.  You must have come about a case.”

Lestrade looked momentarily puzzled.  “Nothing urgent.  Just some inconsistencies with the Bevin case from six weeks ago.  Nothing that requires Sherlock to leave the flat, much less you.”

John’s expression was a mixture of disappointment that the day had brought no excitement and relief that he didn’t have to do anything.  He lay back on the pillow and said quietly, “I suppose some breakfast would be nice.”

#####

John spent the next couple of hours dozing before falling into a deeper sleep.  It was mid afternoon when he woke, feeling rather better than he had that morning.  He could hear voices from downstairs, clearly Lestrade had returned, so he went down to join them.

On entering the sitting room he saw estate agent’s details spread out on the table.

Lestrade looked up and smiled.  “What do you think?” he asked, indicating the sheets of paper.

John looked at them.  They were of flats; clean, bright, views of trees, somewhere rather less frenetic than Baker Street.  He could almost envy Lestrade the opportunity to move there.  He glanced at the addresses, within easy commuting distance of NSY.  But further from 221B, which would mean no more dropping in on Lestrade after work; less times when he would call in on them.  He tried to looks as positive as he could.

“Very nice.”

Lestrade saw his expression and his own smile faded.  He looked mutely at Sherlock.

“What the inspector would like to ask, although he lacks the words to articulate it, is that he had hoped you would be interested in joining him.  I have assured him that there would be no objection on your part, but he insists he has to hear it from you.”

“Oh, wow, well, um...”

“They all have two bedrooms,” Lestrade added quickly.

“Sherlock, what about you?”

“I would keep your room, so that you can stay over here when necessary.”

“You don’t mind?”

“I have been aware for some time that a move would be good for you.  It has just been a case of finding one that would be beneficial to both of us.”

“So, since this has the approval of his lordship,” Lestrade began.

Sherlock snorted.

“What do you think?”

John grinned.  “I don’t think this old soldier is fading away after all, he’s just going to be redeployed.”


End file.
